Hated Silence
by stormflame89
Summary: Takeshi was a smart and happy child with parents that he loved with all his heart, or at least he tried to.
I make no profit from this fiction and I own none of the characters or places in Katekyo Hitman Reborn.

Okay, this is my piece on Takeshi; I started out wondering about what would be an important moment in his early life and this came about and wow was it not what I thought it would be. I am still planning a chapter for Cosa Nostra but this had to come out first. Um… what else, oh translation list is at the bottom, please enjoy and leave a review at the end thank you. Oh yeah this might trigger someone it does have a torture scene.

* * *

Takeshi was a smart and happy child with parents that he loved with all his heart, or at least he tried to. Love was one of the many emotions he had difficulty with, it sat on the tip of his tongue, just out of reach, like a word he couldn't remember. He still thought he loved his tou-chan1 and kaa-chan2.

Who wouldn't?

They were the best parents a seven year old could ask for. His tou-chan was strong enough to lift Takeshi well over his head, super funny and made the best sushi in the world. His kaa-chan was pretty with large amber eyes that matched Takeshi's, really smart and knew everything there was to know about baseball. So yes, Takeshi liked to think he loved his parents.

"Take-kun." Takeshi's kaa-chan called him. The little boy jumped up from his bed, where he had been sitting to think.

"Coming Kaa-chan." He called back as he started down the tall stairs that lead to the sushi restaurant that made up the bottom half of his home. His kaa-chan was waiting at the main door for him. Her long curly red hair was pulled up into a high ponytail and her amber eyes gleamed with excitement as she bounced from one foot to the other.

"Maa maa3, Harua-chan." He heard his tou-chan say. His kaa-chan looked at him sideways before of rushing to Takeshi and pulling him into a hug. He buried his head into her jersey clad stomach and breathed in her warm scent.

"How could I be calm Yoshi-kun? This is my baby's first playoff game." She crowed in happiness as she hugged Takeshi tighter.

"It is just Little League Harua-chan." His tou-chan said, his shoulders were shaking with suppressed laughter. Around the room customers were snickering into their hands, most of them already knowing what was going to happen.

"Tsuyoshi." She shrieked, her face drown into a mask of disbelief. Her amber eyes then narrowed in a way that was all too familiar to those who knew her. "It's not 'just Little League,' this is the start of something big. He's really good Yoshi-kun, he could play professionally someday and that all starts today."

Takeshi wanted to shake his head, baseball was fun but he wasn't sure if he wanted to play baseball all the time. Baseball was his kaa-chan's favorite thing in the whole world, besides Takeshi, and he was sure she would play every day if she could but he just didn't feel that same need.

"Kaa-chan." He pulled on her jersey. She blinked several times as she was drawn from her righteous fury, causing more laughter from his tou-chan and the customers, before looking down at him. "We are going to be late."

Her eyes widened as she swung around to look at the clock that was behind the counter.

"A!4" She exclaimed in shock. She grabbed Takeshi by the arm and began to pull him from the shop at break-neck speed. They made it five blocks before he pulled her to a stop, his little lungs heaving as he fought to catch his breath. As they stood there Takeshi felt a shiver go down his spine, his kaa-chan must have felt the same thing because she suddenly went very still. "Run Takeshi."

She took off again, nearly dragging him along. Takeshi didn't know why they were running but it felt different; like something bad was going to happen. They were nearly to the park where the baseball game was being held, he could hear his kaa-chan whispering under her breath as she brought them up short of the street crossing.

A van pulled in front of them and the sliding door opened. A tall man with blond hair stepped out, in his hands was a gun. Takeshi only knew what a gun was because he had watched a western movie with his tou-chan once when his kaa-chan was away. Running feet behind them had Takeshi turning his head to see two dark haired men, also with guns, closing in on them. The blond man barked something the boy couldn't understand and waved the gun at his kaa-chan.

She responded the same way, leaving Takeshi confused as a tingle of what he recognized as fear went through him. The man said something else and the men behind them began moving towards them again. His kaa-chan drew him close to her and took a step to the side.

" _Harua_ …" The blond man's voice was sickly sweet as he gestured with his gun to the back of the van. His kaa-chan gritted her teeth and cast a look behind her at the other two men, Takeshi followed her example. The men smiled almost joyfully at them and Takeshi's kaa-chan amber eyes turned cold as she glared at all three men.

The dark haired men started herding them toward the van. His kaa-chan said several things that Takeshi was sure would get him in trouble but pulled the little boy into the van after climbing in herself. She pulled him into the far corner of the seating unit and curled herself around him. The blond man climbed in after them and sat on the bench nearest the door with the gun pointed lazily at them.

"It's alright Harua; _I_ don't plan to harm your cute son." The man stated in accented Japanese. The boy felt his kaa-chan go awfully still again; he tried to see her face but it was covered by ruby curls that had fallen from her ponytail. The man smiled in their direction before turning to speak to one of the men in the front seats, the gun still pointed idly at them.

They drove for a long time, making a lot of turns that left Takeshi clinging to his kaa-chan to keep from being thrown away from her, the sounds of a siren followed them at one point but was soon left behind. Finally they pulled to a stop and the motor was turned off. The door was opened from the outside and the blond man stepped out.

"Hurry up _Harua_ ; we wouldn't want to keep Ottavo5 waiting." The blond man's voice was still wholly sweet as it echoed from the brightly lit exterior. Takeshi's kaa-chan took a shuddering breath and left the huddle she had been in for the entire ride. Takeshi followed her closely, stumbling slightly as blood rushed to legs that had fallen asleep. The blond looked happy as they stepped from the van into the dying sunlight. "Good girl."

His kaa-chan sneered at the man and pulled Takeshi close to her. They followed behind the tall blond man as he walked into an old warehouse, in the middle of the crumbling structure stood an elaborate throne. Seated on the plush cushion was an old man with faded black hair and cold deep blue eyes that left the boy feeling shaky.

"Welcome home, _Elisabetta_." The old man stated in heavily accented Japanese when they were close enough to him for him to speak comfortable. Takeshi's kaa-chan flinched as if struck, nearly wrenching herself away from her son.

"That is not my name." She ground out as she drew Takeshi as close as physically possible. He felt her tremble against him; she was scared and he felt a tingle of fear creep though his veins again. He had never seen her so afraid, not even that time he had gotten lost when they were in Tokyo.

"Of course not, you left that name behind when you left the Famiglia6." The old man said as he stood up. He picked up a cane that had been leaning against the throne and used it to walk towards them. Takeshi's kaa-chan took a step back, dragging him with her. The man smiled cruelly when she just backed into the blond man from before. "There is no escaping this time girl."

He struck out at her, his oddly shaped cane catching her across the face. Her grip went slack as she stumbled to the side and fell. The old man looked down at the little boy who was suddenly alone in front of him. He used the end of his cane to tilt Takeshi's face upward.

"Yamamoto's gaki7 no doubt." He said as the two of them locked gazes. He smiled kindly though his eyes were cold.

"Takeshi…" His kaa-chan cried as she struggled to stand. "Keep away from him Dagoberto."

"How dare you speak to me so informally?" Dagoberto snarled as he tore his eyes from the boy's. "It seems that we will have to teach you to respect your betters all over again. Elia restrain her."

The blond man rushed forward and pulled her from the ground roughly. She swayed heavily before leaning back into Elia's tight grip. Dagoberto grabbed Takeshi's small shoulder in a bruising grip and dragged him through a door set in one wall. He could hear his kaa-chan stumbling in behind them.

The room into which they entered was just as old and crumbling as the rest of the building except for the metal bed and medical cart that stood in the center. Takeshi was tossed roughly into corner as his struggling kaa-chan was easily strapped down to the bed. The boy felt the fear that had been sitting in his veins slip away, the emotion hard to hold onto since he was no longer under the cruel eyes of the men who had taken them hostage.

"We will start out slowly I think." Dagoberto stated as he motioned for Elia to open the medical cart. From it Elia drew a small pair of oddly shaped pliers; Takeshi frowned wondering what they were going to do with them. "How about one tooth for every year we had to search for you?"

"Jigoku e ike!8" Takeshi's kaa-chan cursed before clamping her lips shut and turning her head as much as possible in the restraints.

"Don't make this difficult Elisabetta." The blond man said as he tried unsuccessfully to pry open her jaw. Takeshi could see his kaa-chan glare heatedly at the man though her eyes were unfocused. Elia snarled as he tossed the pliers back onto the cart. "Fine, we will do this the messy way."

He picked up a small wickedly sharp looking knife, not unlike the one used by Takeshi's tou-chan. He grabbed her jaw and squeezed until she was forced to open her mouth then he slipped the knife into her cheek and flicked it to the side. Takeshi had never heard his kaa-chan make such a noise as the one she did in that moment, it was a mix of a scream and a squeal that set his teeth on edge as blood flew in his direction.

Elia repeated the motion on the other side, the sound of flesh splitting preceded her next scream, and released her jaw. He nodded when the skin fell away revealing her pearly white teeth. Blood and tears streamed down her face as she made pained noises, her body shaking against the restraints. Takeshi watched in horrified fascination as the man picked up the pliers again.

"It was really a pity to ruin such a pretty face." Dagoberto said sadly as he circled the metal bed slowly. "Now, be a good girl or Elia will have to break your jaw as well."

Elia smiled when her jaw fell open easily under his hand. He fit the pliers around one of Takeshi's kaa-chan's back teeth and wrenched upwards. She screamed again as the tooth came away with a sucking sound. The blond man dropped the tooth into metal bowl and repeated the motion. Seven more teeth were deposited into the bowl, each one clinging against the metal sides.

Finally Elia set aside the pliers again and grabbed a towel to mop up his hands. She lay crying on the metal bed, her body shaking with each pained sob. Takeshi curled father into a ball though his eyes didn't leave the other people in the room, mentally recording everything that was happening.

"Now for disrespect we will take two of your fingernails." Dagoberto's words caused his kaa-chan to sob even harder. Elia pulled out a small needle and grabbed her hand; he wrenched the fingers until they were straight, she attempted to jerk them away despite being bound. With one hand the blond man pressed hard one fingers and he used the other to slip the needle under her nail. Once done he reached to the side and picked up a small hammer.

Elia took the hammer and began to gently tap against the needle. Each tap caused the needle to push further in and lift the nail from its bed. She sobbed anew after each tap. Finally he set aside the hammer and picked up a different pair of pliers; he fit the head around the raised nail and pulled. Takeshi's kaa-chan screamed as the nail came away with a tearing sound. Elia dropped the surprisingly large piece of nail into the metal bowl with a ring. He repeated the process on a second nail, drawing another scream from her, before stepping away from the table.

"Now you have repented for the sins you have committed against us." Dagoberto said quietly as he replaced Elia at the table's side. He reached forward and ran a hand over her red hair. "Now it is time to repent for your sins against God. We can do this one of two ways my sweet. You can kill your son and _husband_ or I can relieve you of your life."

Takeshi curled as far into himself, he knew what kill meant. His kaa-chan just glared at the men even as tears streamed from her eyes.

"Come on, my love. We can go home and be done with this horrible affair." Elia plied with her as if he hadn't just tortured her. She turned her eyes away from them and took in the sight of her son who had just watched her being brutalized without making a sound and closed her eyes before shaking her head. Elia looked pained for an instant then his face hardened. "So be it. You have my blessing Ottavo."

Dagoberto nodded solemnly and pulled a pistol from his coat; he set it against the side of her head pulled the trigger. Takeshi flinched as the load sound echoed around the room. His kaa-chan lay still and silent on the metal bed. The two men packed up the tray of used items, the teeth and fingernails into a black bag and turned to leave; their eyes were cold as they passed over Takeshi as if blaming him.

The little boy waited until he was sure they were gone before uncurling from his protective ball. He walked on silent feet to the metal table and took in the disfigured face of his kaa-chan. He wasn't sure what he should be feeling after all he had been wondering just that morning if he loved her and now she was gone. He stared for several minutes almost completely unmoved by the death he had seen.

After awhile he moved from the bed to the door only to find it locked. He tried the doorknob several more fruitless times and even tried throwing his small body against the door in hopes of knocking it loose to no avail. Finally Takeshi went back to the corner in which he had sat and curled back into a ball.

Time passed slowly until finally the prolonged silence began to wear on the boy. When he finally reached a breaking point Takeshi began to scream so that the silence would dissolve. He screamed and screamed until his voice broke and blood filled his throat. When he couldn't scream anymore he began to pound his head into the wall till his ears rang then he curled into a tighter ball and fell asleep.

~0~

Takeshi woke sometime later when shouting and banging entered his small bubble of space. Suddenly the door was thrown open and men began to stream into the room. A tall blond man was at the front of the line and his kind brown eyes swept the room frantically before landing on Takeshi.

"Thank God." The blond man said as he rushed to scoop the boy into his arms. "It is alright now Takeshi-kun, your tou-chan sent me to bring you home."

"Are you going to take Kaa-chan home too?" Takeshi asked in a broken voice, his eyes glued to the gruesome site of his kaa-chan's face from over the blond man's shoulder. The man flinched hard but stayed quiet, Takeshi hated the quiet but it hurt to speak so he didn't say anything more.

They exited the crumbling building and the blond man stopped to say something that Takeshi couldn't understand to a brunette man before he got into a sleek car. The ride silence was broken by the rumble of the engine and Takeshi was glad for the sound as the man seemed unlikely to speak.

Finally Takeshi could see familiar sights from his window and knew that he was almost home. His tou-chan was waiting outside the sushi shop as the car pulled to a stop. The blond man opened the door and stepped out.

"Iemitsu-kun did you find them? Please, say you found them." His tou-chan begged as he grabbed Iemitsu by the shoulders. The blond man nodded and motioned for Takeshi to slide out of the car. His tou-chan looked like he was going to cry at the sight of him before he turned back to the other man's face. "And Harua-chan?"

"I am sorry." Iemitsu said as he shook his head sadly and Takeshi's tou-chan dropped to his knees as the tears finally began to pour down his face. The raven haired man stayed like that for several log minutes sobs shaking his body before sitting back on his heels, his face blank.

"Thank you, my friend, for bringing my son back to me." His voice was rough with more tears but he didn't start crying again. Instead he stood and picked up his quiet son and turned to the sushi shop. "If you don't mind I wish to be alone with my… family."

"Of course Tsuyoshi, I will be back later to check up on you." The blond said as he returned to the car and shut the door.

~0~

Time passed quickly following Takeshi's kaa-san's death, the boy turned eight, nine then ten in rapid succession it seemed. As he grew older Takeshi came to the realization that he hated people, that the only good thing about tem was the noise they made that broke the awfully silence of the world. They were cruel and reminded him of the men who had taken his kaa-san from him; even if he still didn't know if he had loved her.

Her death was still an empty place inside him that he tried to fill with baseball. He became obsessed with the sport, going as far as to shape himself around it. He used it to mask everything else, the hate and disgust he felt and the despair that had begun to grow in his heart. So he played baseball and laughed like all the other children and pretended he didn't want to make them all go away. And it worked right up until the day he broke his arm.

* * *

Okay so yeah that happened. Not sure what to say but sorry for turning Takeshi into a budding sociopath FYI sociopaths can't feel empathy which is why Takeshi doesn't know if he can love because he has never felt love from his parents. Not super happy with the ending but it is late and I want to post before bed so hope you liked it please leave a review if you have and questions feel free to ask them I will try to reply. Now have a good morning, day or night where ever you are.

Translation List

1 - Tou-chan - Cutesy way of saying father i.e. daddy

2 - Kaa-chan - Mommy

3 - Maa maa - Calm Down

4 - A! - Shock exclamation

5 - Ottavo - Eighth (Italian) - in this case the male form vs. Vongola's Ottava

6 - Famiglia - Family (Italian)

7 - Gaki - Brat

8 - Jigoku e ike - Go to hell

7


End file.
